Dors gamin
by ThePandAmarilla
Summary: Le Geek fait encore des cauchemars... Et la seule personne disposée à l'aidé, c'est le patron bien sur ! /!\ WARNING THIS IS (sparta) A FLUFF ALERTE /!\ ça c'est fait ;)


**Bonjour ! Bon, à ce qu'il parait je commence à être un peu connue dans le coin, du coup ça me fait plaisir de savoir ça haha ! Si vous ne me connaissez pas, je n'ai jamais mordu personne (sauf une fois au chalet, et encore c'était pour le travail !) Cet OS risque d'être assez court car je ne maitrise pas vraiment le sujet (normalement le Fluff c'est très peu pour moi…)**

**Bon, cette fois je vais essayer de faire un OS doux, mignon, FLUFF ! Patron / Geek**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Dors Gamin**

Une fois encore, le Patron ne dormais pas (le pauvre, je lui fais faire de ces insomnies moi… xD), pas par choix mais parce qu'il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas fermer l'œil à causes des cris du Geek, qui faisait encore un cauchemar. Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent en ce moment, le Patron commençait à vraiment manquer de sommeil et ça le rendait grognon. Finalement à bout de nerfs, il se décida à aller voir ce qui pouvait tourmenter à ce point le gamin et se dit qu'il aviserait sur place pour calmer le gosse.

Il s'engagea dans le couloir, n'ayant pas grande distance à parcourir -les joies des chambres côte à côte !- il ouvrit silencieusement la porte de la chambre du jeune et écouta un moment pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il disait dans son sommeil, comprenant quelques mots à la volée

''Non… Patron fais pas ça… J… Je t'aime… s'il te plait… arrêtes…''

Quoi c'était ça son cauchemar ?! Il avait peur du Boss ? Bon dieu mais il ne lui avait encore rien fait ! À peine quelques attouchements…

Le Patron hésita un moment avant de s'approcher du lit du gosse et de lui secouer l'épaule

''Réveille-toi gamin, c'est fini, allez debout !''

''Patron ! Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!''

''Tu faisais un cauchemar, tu gueulais comme une pucelle effarouchée alors comme j'étais le seul disponible j'ai dû bouger mon cul pour te faire fermer ta gueule. Tu parles beaucoup en dormant''

Le jeune homme rougit violemment et détourna les yeux en se rappelant de son rêve

''J'ai dit quelque chose de compromettant ?''

''Rien qui ne mérite que je te colle une balle dans la crane dans l'instant''

''Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit Patron ?'' Insista le Geek avec son air de chien battu

''Pas mal de trucs qui pourraient s'avérer intéressants pour plus tard, mais pas pour l'instant gamin, toi et moi on manque de sommeil. Surtout moi, ça fait une semaine que tu brailles comme un con. Il était temps que ça cesse.''

Avant même que l'ado n'ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, le patron était en caleçon -gardant ses lunettes de soleil bien sur- et l'avait rejoint dans son lit, l'entourant de ses bras puissants (je bave là tout de suite) et lui chuchota

''Maintenant dors gamin, cette nuit, pas de cauchemar.''

Pas très rassuré par la soudaine nudité et proximité de son acolyte pervers, le gamin se mit à trembler.

''Tu m'fais quoi là gamin ? Faut dormir maintenant, ma patience à des limites.''

''Tu… tu m'fais peur…''

Le Patron se senti vexé, le gamin avait avoué pendant un rêve être amoureux de lui et maintenant qu'il lui rendait son affection il était rejeté ? Et puis quoi encore ? Desserrant son étreinte, il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre quand la main du Geek intercepta son mouvement de recul en murmurant

''Pars pas, s'il te plait, je suis désolé''

''Bon, pionce ou j't'assomme''

Le Geek laissa un blanc avant de demander

''Patron… Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit… dans mon sommeil ?''

''Quelque chose que j'espère sincère, maintenant dors gamin ou je t'aide à coup de crosse de Magnum''

Se pelotonnant tout contre le l'homme en noir, il se serra contre lui autant qu'il le pouvait. Le patron l'emprisonna dans l'étau de ses bras, lui laissant à peine assez d'espace pour respirer et fourrant sa tête dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Alors il l'aimait vraiment ? Le Geek l'aimait ? Le patron avait toujours eut de l'affection pour ce jeune gameur mais il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. A moins que le Geek ne l'avoue en premier ce qui n'avait pas été gagné d'avance et pourtant il l'avait fait. En rêve, soit, mais il l'avait fait. Pris d'un élan de je ne sais pas encore trop quoi le patron murmura

''Je t'aime gamin, faut pas faire de cauchemars, ça me fais mal quand tu as mal…''

Et il sombra dans un étrange sommeil sans rêves, ne pouvant pas voir les larmes de joie qui échappaient au Geek. Ces quelques mots résonnaient dans son esprit _''Ça me fait mal quand tu as mal…''_

* * *

**Bon bah voilà, j'espère n'avoir étouffé personne dans ce fluff débordant de guimauve, mais j'aime tellement quand le patron dévoile ses faiblesses… Une tite review ? Allez quoi, c'est la seule récompense que je peux avoir pour tout le boulot fourni sur chacune de mes fic et chacun de mes OS (si tu écrits aussi, tu dois comprendre de quoi je parle tout de même !)**

**Have a good day !**


End file.
